soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Morgan
| died = | death cause = | residence = Harborview Towers, Penthouse #2 122 Harbor View Drive Port Charles, New York | occupation = Mobster Coffee Importer | family = Quartermaine | father = Alan Quartermaine | mother = Susan Moore | adoptivemother = Monica Quartermaine | brothers = A. J. Quartermaine Andrew "Drew" Cain (identical twin) | sisters = Skye Chandler (adoptive) Dawn Winthrop (adoptive) Emily Quartermaine (adoptive) | spouse = Brenda Barrett (2002-03) Courtney Matthews (2003–04) Sam McCall (2011–17) | romances = Karen Wexler Keesha Ward Robin Scorpio Carly Benson Elizabeth Webber Courtney Matthews Samantha McCall | sons = Jacob Martin "Jake" Spencer Daniel Edward "Danny" Morgan | daughters = | stepdaughters = Lila McCall (stillborn) | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Edward Quartermaine | grandmothers = Lila Quartermaine | uncles = Bradley Ward Jimmy Lee Holt | aunts = Tracy Quartermaine | nephews = Michael Corinthos | nieces = Lila Rae Alcazar (adoptive) Emily "Scout" Cain | cousins = Ned Ashton Faith Ward Justus Ward Dillon Quartermaine | relatives = Herbert Quartermaine Alexandria Quartermaine Quentin Quartermaine Celia Quartermaine Heather Grant Steven Webber |adoptivedaughters = Hope Morgan (taken back by birth mother)}}Jason Morgan ( Moore, formerly Quartermaine) is a on the long running soap opera, General Hospital. Born in 1981, the character was portrayed by from 1991 until 2012. Burton returned in 2017 as "Patient 6" but was revealed to be the real Jason Morgan. In 2014, the role was recast with three-time Daytime Emmy-award winning actor , who made his first appearance as Jason on October 1, 2014. Due to Burton's 2017 return, Miller was retconned as Jason's twin, Andrew Cain. Conception Backstory Jason is born on September 14, 1981 at Our Lady of Mercy Hospital in the Bronx, New York to Susan Moore. At the time of Jason's conception, Susan was involved with the married Dr. Alan Quartermaine. Alan at one moved out of his own home to be with Susan but he soon patches things up with wife, Monica and leaves Susan. A vengeful Susan sues the Quartermaines for millions of dollars. After Susan is murdered, in February 1983, Monica allows Alan to take Jason in and she eventually adopts him. Jason is raised as a Quartermaine along with his half-brother, A. J.. In 1986, Jason and A. J. are sent off to boarding school. In 2012, it was revealed that Jason has a twin that was separated from him at birth, although Heather Webber claimed that his twin was fraternal and was known as Franco, the man who has tormented Jason and Sam since 2009. However, in 2013, Heather lied about Franco being Jason's twin. In 2017, it was revealed that Jason really did have a twin named Andrew, but no one knew where he was. On December 1, Andre Maddox revealed that the man known as "Patient 6" was Jason and that the man that came to Port Charles in 2014 and was known as Jason since 2015 was actually his twin, Andrew Cain. Development Steve Burton's early years on the soap as the "rich, wholesome preppy" Jason Quartermaine would come to a shocking, and dramatic end in 1995 after a car accident caused by his brother, A. J. leaves the character as a brain-damaged amnesiac. Following Jason's split from the Quartermaine family, he would become the right-hand man for the mob boss, Sonny Corinthos (Maurice Benard). At the time, Burton was considering leaving the show and joked that a producer noted that he played every scene, the same way, as if someone was about to die. Burton's decision to stay stemmed from a conversation with Benard who gave him advice on how to improve. While still portraying Jason Quartermaine, the writers saw the chemistry between he and Benard and decided to create Jason Morgan. Casting The role is originated in early 1982 by Quinn Carlson. Child actor, Bryan Beck stepped into the role from 1983 to 1986. On December 19, 1991, Burton stepped into the role on a contractual basis as ed Jason Quartermaine. In November 1999, ABC confirmed that Burton had decided not to renew his contract which expired in December to pursue other opportunities. Burton last appeared on contract on January 27, 2000. In June 2000, ABC confirmed that Burton would reprise his role for a six week stint starting on August 25, 2000 last appearing that fall. In December 2000, it was announced that Burton would return to the series once again and began airing on January 29, 2001. In January 2001, Burton announced that his return was only temporary due to his commitment to film a pilot for his development deal. Whether he returned to the role full time would depend on whether the series was picked up. The pilot was not picked up, and Burton landed a role in a major motion picture leading to his departure on April 29, 2001. Burton returned to the series on contract in 2002 during May . In late 2008, Burton's contract expired, forcing to make a decision on re-signing with the show. After months of speculation, he announced in a public appearance that he re-signed with the show. Burton stated that he would be willing to take a pay cut because he understands that money is a lot tighter now than it has been in recent years and stated that he is blessed to have a job right now. In 2011, rumors began circulating that Burton could depart from the series due to contract negotiations. However, in May 2011 Burton announced via that he had re-signed with the series again. On August 23, 2012, Jamey Giddens of the gossip site, '' reported that contract negotiations were not going well and Burton was close to walking away from the series. On August 28, 2012, Burton confirmed in an interview with 's Michael Logan that he would exit the series and agreed to stay long enough for the producers to write his character out properly. Storylines 1980s Jason was conceived out of his father, Alan Quartermaine's (Stuart Damon), affair with Susan Moore (Gail Ramsey). Jason was born on September 14, 1981 at Our Lady of Mercy Hospital in New York City. When Jason was born, Alan supported him financially, but was fighting for custody of his other son. Jason lived with his mother and Scott Baldwin (Kin Shriner) up until her death, upon which he lived with Susan's aunt - Alice Grant (Lieux Dressler). Then he moved into the Quartermaine mansion with Alan and Monica. Jason and A.J. were sent off to boarding school as children. In December 1991, Jason was aged several years, re-establishing his birth year as 1974 then september 14,1973 in 1995 then November 11,1976 in 2017 then september 14,1978 in 2018. 1990s When a newly SORASed JasonAbout GH: Who's Who in Port Charles | Jason Morgan | General Hospital @ soapcentral.com and older brother A.J. return to town, Jason, who is a successful student and athlete, is treated as the family favorite while A.J. is failing and dealing with alcoholism. Jason has relationships with Karen Wexler (Cari Shayne), Brenda Barrett (Vanessa Marcil), Robin Scorpio (Kimberly McCullough) and Keesha Ward (Senait Ashenafi). Jason supports Monica through her health crisis with breast cancer and adores his adoptive sister, Emily Quartermaine (then Amber Tamblyn). In December 1995, an intoxicated A.J. runs his car into a tree. Jason, who was attempting to stop A.J. from driving, is in the passenger seat and hits his head on a large boulder after being ejected from the car. Jason suffers brain injuries that result in total memory loss. Upon waking up from his coma, Jason had no recollection of his past and resented all of the Quartermaines except his grandmother Lila Quartermaine (Anna Lee) and sister Emily. His personality drastically changes. Jason eventually turns his back on his family and changes his surname to Morgan, Lila's maiden name. Jason meets Robin again on a bridge and they begin a friendship which turns into a romantic relationship. Robin encouraged Jason to develop relationships with Lila, Emily, and Monica, and he stood by Robin at the Nurses Ball, where she shares with Port Charles for the first time that she is HIV positive. Robin leaves for college at Yale University and Jason asks her friend Sonny Corinthos (Maurice Benard) for a job. His loyalty and hard work impress Sonny. Jason becomes Sonny's personal enforcer in his mob business. Robin returns in 1997 and was with Jason when he was shot for the first time by the Tin Man. Jason was operated on and saved. Robin begged Jason to leave his dangerous life behind. When Jason refused Robin begged Sonny to fire Jason. Initially hesitant, Sonny finally relented. Jason was infuriated when Sonny told him he was fired and knew Robin was to blame. He and Robin broke up, and Robin made plans to leave town again. Jason met Robin on the bridge, and they said a last goodbye. To help Carly Benson (then Sarah Joy Brown), Jason pretends to be the father of her baby. After the baby's birth, Carly develops postpartum depression and leaves town. Robin returns to Port Charles and Jason confesses that the child is A.J.'s. Jason and Michael bond with Robin during Carly's absence. Dr. Tony Jones (Brad Maule) kidnaps Michael and Robin, and Jason eventually rescues them both. At Tony's trial, Carly shoots him in a moment of temporary insanity when he receives a light sentence and is remanded to a mental facility. In Carly's absence, Jason and Robin reunite. After Robin is almost killed in an explosion, Jason leaves the mob. Carly is released from the hospital, which puts a strain on Jason and Robin's relationship. Robin tells A.J. that he is Michael's father, and Jason temporarily loses custody of Michael. A.J. and Carly marry, and a judge awards joint custody to Jason, A.J. and Carly. Jason fears his hatred of A.J. will hurt Michael and signs away all rights, however, he remains an integral part of Michael's life. Jason later comforts Elizabeth Webber (Rebecca Herbst) over the supposed death of her boyfriend, Lucky Spencer (Jonathan Jackson). Carly misunderstands their relationship and sleeps with Sonny. Jason is unable to deal with the betrayal of Sonny and Carly, and leaves town. Jason and Elizabeth are later romantically drawn to each other, but a relationship is never established. 2000s Jason is forced to protect Sonny's sister, Courtney Matthews (Alicia Leigh Willis), when she is being stalked by A.J. Jason and Courtney begin a relationship and keep it secret. After Luis Alcazar (Ted King) is murdered, Brenda and Jason become prime suspects and are forced to wed to avoid testifying. They divorce soon after, and Sonny discovers Courtney and Jason's affair. Sonny fires Jason after giving him the choice between his job or Courtney, but Sonny eventually gives his approval to the couple and they become engaged. On the night of their wedding, Carly is kidnapped. Courtney becomes pregnant, but loses the baby after diving into cold water while trying to escape from Lorenzo Alcazar (Ted King). Eventually, she and Jason marry in France, but due to the mob lifestyle, they eventually divorce. Jason and Sam McCall (Kelly Monaco) are arrested for aiding and abetting Sonny. Jason discovers that Sonny and Sam are having an affair and that Sam is pregnant with Sonny's child. He pretends to be the father of Sam's baby to save Sonny and Carly's marriage, and to keep Micheal's family together. Sonny and Sam's daughter is stillborn two weeks before the due date and Jason helps Sam cope with the loss. Jason and Sam eventually fall in love and start a relationship. They get engaged and plan to adopt a baby girl together, who they name Hope. After Jason agrees to give Hope back to the birthmother, Sam leaves him. When Kristina Davis is kidnapped, Sam becomes the prime suspect, but Jason helps her escape from police custody and they go on the run to find Kristina's real kidnappers. After all three of Sonny's children are kidnapped by Faith Rosco, Jason and Sam rescue them. When Jason loses his memory, he and Sam move to Hawaii to live out what they think are Jason's last months. Sam convinces Jason to go on an experimental drug that Robin finds, that would help him regain his memory. The drug works but causes a brain aneurysm. They moved back to Hawaii where they plan to spend the last days of Jason's life. Although Jason initially refuses, Robin and Patrick Drake (Jason Thompson) operate on him and save his life. When Sam is shot in the back by Mani Ruiz and almost dies, Sam's mother Alexis Davis (Nancy Lee Grahn) guilts Jason into breaking up with Sam, ending their engagement. After months of trying to unsuccessfully win him back, Sam sleeps with Ric Lansing (Rick Hearst) and Jason witnesses the incident. Jason goes home and Elizabeth shows up. Jason and Elizabeth sleep together, which results in a pregnancy. Jason and Sam soon reconcile and begin to date again. Elizabeth claims Lucky is the father but later tells Jason the truth during the Metro Court hostage crisis. Jason's estranged father Alan dies in early 2007 during the same hostage crisis. Jason regrets all the years he pushed his father away. Elizabeth gives birth to a son, Jacob Martin Spencer, in May 2007, and Sam learns of his paternity. Sam watches and says nothing when she sees the Jake being kidnapped. Jason and Sam's relationship ends, and Jason recovers his son with the help of Amelia Joffe (Annie Wersching). Jason reveals Jake's paternity to Lucky at the Black and White Ball, where his sister, Emily is killed. Jason starts a relationship with Elizabeth and Sam starts a relationship with Lucky. When Michael is shot in the head by Ian Devlin (Seamus Dever) and put in a coma, Jason ends his relationship with Elizabeth. Jake is saved by Sam after he is kidnapped by the Russian mob. During this time, Jason's relationship with his mother, Monica, becomes increasingly strained. After Monica's self-destructive behavior and drinking land her in the hospital, she reconciles with Jason. Jason denies Sonny access to the organization when he wants it back. In order to regain his power, Sonny becomes head of the Zacchara organization by marrying Claudia Zacchara (Sarah Joy Brown). Jason is offered blanket immunity by Agent Thomas Rayner (Mark Pinter) if he provides information on Sonny and Anthony Zacchara (Bruce Weitz). After Damian Spinelli (Bradford Anderson) is set up and arrested for his illegal activity, Jason is forced to agree to Rayner's deal to gain Spinelli's freedom. Spinelli is freed when Sam, with the help of Agent Winifred Leeds (Senta Moses), destroys the evidence against him. Jason and Sonny reconcile and Jason gives the business back. Jason suspects that Claudia is responsible for Michael's shooting. In May 2009, his nephew Michael Corinthos (then Drew Garrett) wakes up from his year-long coma, but due to brain damage he is now an aggressive 17-year-old. Jason resumes a friendship with Sam, who has partnered with Spinelli in her quest to start a private investigation firm. When Kristina (then Lexi Ainsworth) causes Claudia to crash her car and lose her unborn child, she and Michael run away to Mexico. Sam and Jason track the siblings but encounter Jerry Jacks (Sebastian Roché). In a fight with Jerry, Jason is pinned beneath a pile of rubble and shot twice. Sam escapes from Jerry and rescues Jason. She cares for him and the two reconnect. Jason and Sam find Michael and Kristina in Cancun, Mexico, and bring them back to Port Charles. Sam and Jason remain drawn to each other and start a relationship. Jason and Sam find the proof they need to confirm Claudia's involvement in Michael's shooting. 2010s Sam, Lulu Spencer (then Julie Marie Berman), and Carly (Laura Wright) are taken by the crazed artist Franco (James Franco), but are saved. During this time, Sonny is put on trial for Claudia's murder. Dante Falconeri (Dominic Zamprogna) discovers the truth and tells the court that Micheal (Chad Duell) killed Claudia. Michael is sentenced to two-to-five years in prison. To protect Michael, Jason makes a deal with Claire Walsh (Dahlia Salem) and is sent to prison as well. Michael is released but Jason is forced to remain in jail. Franco returns to Port Charles and Jason is temporarily released to draw Franco out of hiding. Jason and Dante go to Los Angeles to find Franco, who fakes his death. Jason is permanently released on a technicality after Claire discovers a loophole in his plea bargain. Jason goes to Rome to serve as a bodyguard to protect Brenda from the Balkan, a crime lord who is after Brenda. Jason and Sam discover that Brenda's defense attorney, Theo Hoffman (Daniel Benzali), is the Balkan. Brenda is seemingly killed in a car bomb explosion after her wedding to Sonny, but Sam was put in the limo as a diversion so the Balkin could kidnap Brenda. Jason, Sonny, and Dante track down Brenda, finding her near death after being injected with a neurotoxin. Jason's son, Jake, gets hit by a car. Jake is rushed to the hospital, but dies on the operating table. Months later Jason proposes to Sam and she accepts. Jason and Carly get into a car accident while racing to keep Jasper Jacks (Ingo Rademacher) from taking their daughter, Josslyn. Jason is rushed to the hospital and has to undergo surgery. Jason recovers and comes home in time for the wedding. Sam and Jason marry in the garden of a Chinese restaurant located in the Asian Quarter. The two go on a romantic honeymoon in Hawaii but are interrupted by Carly and Shawn Butler (Sean Blakemore), telling them that Franco is back. On their last night, Sam and Jason are drugged by Franco. He locks Jason in a room and forces him to watch as he apparently rapes Sam. They return to Port Charles and Jason begins losing his temper searching for Franco. Jason eventually kills Franco but when he returns home, Sam tells him she's pregnant. They have a paternity test done and Dr. Kelly Lee (Minae Noji) confirms that the baby Sam is carrying is Jason's child. Robin informs Jason that his outbursts are caused by cerebral edema as a result of the surgery. Robin develops a medication to save Jason's life but supposedly dies in a lab explosion caused by a gas leak. Patrick initially refuses to treat Jason because of Robin's death, but later gives him the medication. When Jason starts to recover, he and Sam decide to figure out what a DVD left by Franco meant. The search takes Sam to Heather Webber (Robin Mattson), who tells Sam that Franco is Jason's fraternal twin brother. Sam runs another DNA test and is devastated when it says Franco is the father. She tells Jason who has a hard time accepting the news, and they separate. Jason realizes he can love the baby as his own and goes to tell Sam, unaware that she has given birth to a boy that she names Jason Morgan Jr. Jason finds Sam and a dead baby and is forced to tell her that her child has died. They are unaware, however, that Todd Manning (Roger Howarth) and Heather switched Sam's son with the late newborn son of Téa Delgado (Florencia Lozano). It is later discovered that Heather switched the paternity results and in reality, the baby is Jason's biological son. Jason tries to comfort Sam over her loss and make things right between them. After the apparent death of the baby their relationship deteriorates, and Jason and Sam agree to divorce. Jason teams up with John McBain (Michael Easton) to investigate Jerry Jacks, who has poisoned the water supply of Port Charles. He finds out that Ewen Keenan (Nathin Butler) is a part of the scheme. When Ewen abducts Elizabeth, Jason rescues her but is shot in the leg. At the hospital he sees Sam, and Patrick gives them information about how the baby died. Jason realizes the baby that died wasn't Sam's. He and Spinelli figure out Heather was involved and that Téa had her son the same night as Sam. Jason asks John to get a DNA sample from baby Victor, Téa's son. When the DNA results come back, Jason is disappointed to find out that it's not a match. Elizabitch later confesses to switching the DNA test—the baby with Téa is Sam's son. Jason goes to tell Sam but is unable because he gets a call from John saying the baby has been kidnapped by Heather. Jason later tells Sam that her baby is alive and Heather has kidnapped him. Dante, John, and Anna Devane (Finola Hughes) track down a lead on Heather. Heather ends up in the hospital when "Victor" runs out of his medication. Jason and Sam corner Heather on the hospital roof. Heather becomes unhinged and jumps off the roof, however, Jason saves the baby, and he and Sam are reunited with their son and each other. In the hospital, they rename the baby Daniel Edward Morgan. Jason and Sam reconcile and go home with their son. However, they only get a few hours together, as Jason is called by his accountant Bernie Abrahms (Richard Fancy) to Pier 52 to handle a situation, unaware that he has interfered with plans made by Cesar Faison (Anders Hove), posing as Duke Lavery (Ian Buchanan). He shoots Joe Scully Jr. (Richard Steinmetz), who is about to finish off Bernie, but is later shot by Faison and attempts to fight for his life. When Jason suddenly stops moving, Faison kicks him down in the water, and he is presumed dead. Not long after he disappears, Sam finds out Jason is Danny's biological father. In November 2013, Heather reveals that she lied about Jason and Franco being twins and Franco is really her son with Scott Baldwin. In February 2014, Victor Cassadine (Thaao Penghlis) reveals to Robin Scorpio (Kimberly McCullough) that Jason is alive, she has to accompany him to help bring his relatives, the Cassadines and Jason back to life. She doesn't believe that Jason is alive and asks for proof and he shows her video footage of Jason. She agrees to leave with Victor after saying goodbye to her family in March 2014. After months of trying, Robin succeeds in making a new formula. In August 2014, at the Crichton-Clark Clinic, Victor orders Robin to use her new concoction on Jason. But she prefers using it on his relatives, Helena Cassadine or Stavros Cassadine. Victor refuses and orders her to try it on Jason first to see if he wakes up or not, before trying it on the Cassadines. Victor calls in his goons to hold back Robin while he tries her new formula on Jason by injecting him with the serum. Robin asks Victor to let her and Jason leave after her formula works and Jason moves his hand, but Victor has other plans for Jason. He gets his goons to throw Robin out, betraying her by telling her he doesn't need her anymore as her work is done and he's planning to keep Jason. After the goons take Robin out, Jason begins to rise from the chamber. He soon escapes the captivity of Victor's hold and sets out to rescue Robin. Despite his success in doing so, Jason and Robin are confronted by Helena, only to escape her hold and Crichton-Clark Clinic, before it's explosion. Jason is again taken captive by Helena's henchmen, only to escape and be hit by Ava Jerome (Maura West), leaving him unconscious to be treated at General Hospital, as a John Doe. Following multiple reconstructive surgeries to his face, an unconscious Jason (Billy Miller), is tended to by Elizabeth and believes his name to be Jake. References External links * Jason Morgan profile at soapcentral.com * Jason Morgan @ ABC.com Category:General Hospital characters Category:Quartermaine family Category:Mobsters Category:General Hospital Category:ABC Daytime Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Cassadine family